


The Predator to My Prey

by KpopOverloaded



Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOverloaded/pseuds/KpopOverloaded
Summary: Sehun is a wolf hybrid; Junmyeon is a bunny hybrid - no one thought that predator and prey could be such a good match.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741546
Kudos: 56





	The Predator to My Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Another writing challenge. I've been so lousy with updates and writing but it's my senior year and I am packed with shit to do.

Sehun presses a loving kiss to his boyfriend's lips, a smile splitting his mouth with the small action. Junmyeon is honestly too cute for his own good and Sehun is so glad that Junmyeon waited to find his mate to give up any firsts. 

Not many people expect a bunny hybrid and a wolf hybrid to be a destined pair, but it happens every once in a while. Of course, the wolf hybrid is younger than the bunny by a few years, so even the age gap between the two is surprising because most soulmates are the same age and don't come as predator and prey. Honestly, Sehun thinks it makes their relationship all the more fun - Junmyeon is his bunny and no one could change that. 

Petting Sehun's hair, Junmyeon holds the wolf close to his body. They spent last night dealing with Junmyeon's mini bunny heats - that's what Sehun likes to call them at least - and went at it for at least 5 hours. When Junmyeon becomes horny, he's whiny and insatiable, which basically explains why they say people "fuck like rabbits." After the sixth or maybe even eighth knot, Junmyeon had calmed down fully and passed out against Sehun's chest. 

Now the two soak in the morning light, hugging each other tightly while simultaneously exchanging kisses in between. Silence hung peacefully in the room, veiling the two in a comfortable tranquility that only happened rarely due to their usually busy lives. Junmyeon got the weekend off this time while Sehun purposely cleared his schedule so he could spend quality time with his bunny. 

"You're beautiful, you know." Sehun states matter-of-factly, leaning into Junmyeon's small hands as he finds the right spot behind Sehun's wolf ear. 

"And you're gorgeous, did you know that?" Junmyeon boops his nose lightly, giggling when the wolf makes a pass for his finger. Just to tease, Junmyeon presses his finger to his bottom lip, drawing attention to his mouth as he licks the tip gently. 

Sehun growls lowly in his chest, leaning forward and capturing Junmyeon's lips violently. They make out for a couple minutes, tongues passing and mouths sliding against one another's. It isn't until Junmyeon whines that Sehun lifts himself up and moves to flip Junmyeon onto his stomach. When the wolf manhandles his bunny into position he litters kisses down Junmyeon's back, leaving a hickey between his shoulder blades as he makes it down to his lower back. Planting a lingering kiss above Junmyeon's fluffy tail and glorious ass, Sehun grips the two globes and forces them apart, licking his lips at the sight of Junmyeon's puckered hole. 

A spine-wracking moan rumbles from Junmyeon when Sehun licks a strip up his crack, tasting the bitter-sweet slick that begins to leak from the sensitive pink area. As Sehun laps at his hole, Junmyeon can't help his whimpers and moans from spilling from his now bitten plump lips. 

"Not such a tease anymore are you?" The wolf taunts, suckling on the hole and watching as Junmyeon's bunny tail flickers a bit at the pleasurable sensation. 

Junmyeon huffs and moans at the same time, trying to form words but failing to make them coherent. "I-I...mmm, please, Hunnie, give it to me." He crones as his back bows and he feels his dick is turning purple from lack of stimulation. "Hurts..." he squeaks out as a dry orgasm rips through him, his right leg thumping against the bed as though his name is Thumper.

"Aww, my bunny came for me." Sehun licks his slick covered lips while restraining the bunny's thrashing leg. Last time Sehun ate out his mate he got kicked in the face and lets just say blood is a huge turn off for Junmyeon _and_ Sehun. 

Rolling Junmyeon onto his back, Sehun grabs ahold of the bunny's hips, pulling the poor, tired bunny on top of him. "You said you wanted it, but you've gotta do some of the work, little rabbitt." Junmyeon sways a bit, nose twitching in annoyance as Sehun, of course, has to be lazy and make him do the work himself. But he's a rabbit hybrid, his libido is higher than Sehun's and nothing has ever stopped him from getting his well-deserved orgasms. So he grabs Sehun's hard cock in his small hand, slathering his own slick over the tip of it and using that to lather the rest of the long length. Nestling the head between his cheeks, Junmyeon pushes down, teasing the tip at his entrance for just a minute before fully taking his cock all the way in. 

A gasp bubbles out of his throat as Junmyeon fully shealths his mate's dick, the tip stretching the bottom of his stomach as the bunny takes a minute to breath. He really wants Sehun to fuck him senseless but since the brat wants to be difficult, Junmyeon just sits there cockwarming while also rocking his hips slowly. 

"Are you just going to warm my cock, Myeonie?"

Staring at Sehun with his half-lidded eyes, Junmyeon leans down to takes Sehun's lips as his own. He whispers against them, "Fuck me, Sehunnie. Please, fuck me." That's all the younger has to hear before he's lifting Junmyeon off his dick and pressing him into the mattress. One of Sehun's eyes is black while the other remains it's normal red color, telling Junmyeon that his mate's wolf has taken over for a second. 

The next thing Junmyeon knows is that he's being pounded into the sheets, skin smacking skin so hard that Junmyeon's very sure his neighbors now know what's going on inside their apartment. Sehun's hands hold his hips so tightly, Junmyeon knows there will be bruises scattering them by tomorrow morning. Normally, Sehun's only like this during his mini bunny heats, but this time it feels as though Sehun is actually trying to give Junmyeon a litter of puppies - it's extremely hot and turning Junmyeon on even more than he thought the idea would. 

"Ah, fuck... Hunnie, give me your puppies." A loud growl interrupts the sounds of sex vibrating through the room as Sehun only pounds Junmyeon hard. Junmyeon can't stop the moans from joining Sehun's sexy sounds. 

By the time Sehun is finished with Junmyeon, the bunny believes he will be full of a load or two's cum and possibly three litters of puppies. But Junmyeon's not complaining. 

**Author's Note:**

> That was probably an unsatisfying ending but...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment and a kudos because I love to see them!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KpopOverloaded2)


End file.
